gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene
Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene (or Devilman: The Demon Bird) is an OAV from 1990 based on the Devilman manga (mainly the 2nd volume). Its got the Jinmen story but they changed it from some girl to Akira Fudo's mom being eaten. (Its got some pretty sick gore of her being ripped apart and her guts falling out). Its also got the battles with Agwel and Gelmer and Akira's final battle with Sirene(and her hermaphrodite fusion with Kaim). Its got pretty awesome animation and music and the English dub is so bad its good, homie! Its also got a few pretty well done nude scenes of Miki Makimura, Akira(but we don't see his thing) and Sirene(but she's a harpy or w/e so it don't really count)(nice b00bz though). Summary So it starts with Akira getter getting a phone call from Jinmen inviting him to fight. He leaves out the window leaving Miki wondering wtf. after jumping around the city with his daemon skills, he goes into the sewer and faces Jinmen who has eaten a buncha people(including Akira'S MOM) he don't transform at 1st as he don't want his mom to see his demon form. Jinmen f's him up so Akira transforms and fires a devil beam, but it hits a face on mr j's back and big j tells Akira how its worse to kill than eat and keep the guy alive in a state of living dead. Jinmen f's with and busts up Akira but his mom sends him an msn esp message of her getting torn apart and her guts falling on the floor(which is pretty f'd up but hard core(I miss how anime bad bada55. now its candy a55)). Akira fights Jinmen and punches a hole in his back through his moms face. then rips jinmen's shell open and cr-p comes out(I think its organs). Akira has an episode after killing someone he loved and busts rocks on the nude. later he visits Ryo at the hospital and hes recovering nicely after being wounded at a daemon party. the nurses are gay for him but Ryo sez maybe its good humans are eaten by daemons as it solves overpopulation(yet the seal hunt is bashed for using better versions of that logic(esp since human overpopulation is a myth)) but Akira gets p-ssed(in the dub threatens to "rip his head off and sh-t down his neck" if he sez it again) but they realize that the predator of demons in devilmen. Akira has a weird trippy dream based on Amons memories and sees Miki getting iced and violent cr-p(which if you read the manga, you'd know what it foreshadows). Later Sirene attacks the Makimura house with Agwel and Gelmer and they seal mr and mrs Makimura in the wall. tare freaks out and Akira saves curvy nude Miki in the bath from Gelmer and has an epic r rated nude fight with naked Miki defended by him and him busting demons. he kills Agwel and gets Miki to puke out Gelmers water she swallowed when she attacks him. he faces Gelmer and burns up his water by lighting a blanket he throws on Gelmer with his powers. w/o his water, Gelmer is easily beat. but then Sirene busts her claw through the ceiling and grabs Akira! her powers keep him from transforming in her claw as she flies over the city. wait... how did Jinmen call Akira!? he has no phone!! hes in da sewer!! wtf!! so she sez about how shes gonna f him up but Ryo pulls a j f k and snipers Sirene under her left b00b which frees Akira. she launches her rocket punch and nails Ryo and Akira transforms and they fight for like 20 mins until she gets her arm back to spin like a beyblade saw and slice off Akira's atm. He uses his head tentacles to grab her head tentacles and screw with her esp control of her arm and he jumps as it stabs her in the uterus area(wasn't it spinning? shouldn't it cut through her instead of punching into her?) Akira pulls off her left head wing and she runs off as Zenon sends more daemons to fight Akira. Kaim appears and admits his love for her, before pulling off his head and fusing with her into a centauric hermaphrodite. Akira slags the daemons but the fusion penetrates him right through where his uterus would be if he were a chick and microwave him with energy. he flies off and black out. when he wakes up, Ryo is there and has given akira 1st aids to reattach his arm and bandage his gaping hole in his torso. oh and the Sirene/Kaim hermaphrodite fusion bit it from Sirene's wounds thinking it won. the end Characters *Akira Fudo *Ryo Asuka *Sirene *Miki Makimura *Kaim *Gelmer *Agwel *Sumiko Fudo *Tare Makimura *Kozo Makimura *Akiko Makimura *Zenon *Onemamac *Texsch *Gardalza Trivia "add what you can" Cameo's Pretty sure there's none. Might've missed it if there were Category:Anime Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Horror Category:Action Category:OVA Episodes